


Post Reunion Nap

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [20]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 The Reunion Job, Fluff, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, OT3, Platonic Cuddling, Shifter Eliot, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Wind Elemental Parker, Wizard Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Parker and Hardison panic when Eliot disappears after the job.
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Post Reunion Nap

_“Does anybody wonder if Eliot's alive?”_

Eliot’s words bounced around Parker’s head as she kept her foot on the gas pedal of Lucille.

“No no no! Damn it! He turned off his com and cellphone!” Hardison hissed, slamming his palm onto the keys of his laptop and sending agitated sparks flying.

They had only just finished the job and were celebrating the win when Eliot had dropped off coms after angrily yelling at the team. Eliot disappearing was nothing unusual but his description of the Iranian secret police had Parker and Hardison sweating bullets trying to make sure he really had made it out alive.

“Didn’t you chip his bike?” Parker asked, turning sharply around a corner and speeding up again.

Shaking his head, Hardison started typing again. “I did but it’s not sending out a signal, something must be blocking it. I can boost the transmitter but not here. We have to get back to the bar.”

“You're overreacting,” Nate called over coms with a verbal eye-roll. “He probably just went to meet up with an ‘ old friend’.”

A bitter possessiveness curled up Hardison’s tongue, desperate to spill over and lash out at the mastermind that the hacker had yet to forgive. The memory of Eliot trying to walk away after Nate’s betrayal still fresh and painful in the wizard’s mind. Hardison managed to keep his mouth shut, however, and tapped the set of keys that remotely turned off Nate’s earbud.

“Text me when you find him,” Sophie murmured gently before, turning her earbud off as well just as Lucille screeched to a halt.

Parker and Hardison bailed out, the hacker flailing the key fob behind him as he ran Parker as a bundle of wind and nerves at his back. The bartender glanced up at the door chime but they were already across the room and running up the stairs before he could say a word.

Hardison bit out a curse as he fumbled with the door keys, finally shoving the apartment door open and hurrying towards his tech. “Give me five seconds and well-” Hardison stopped short as Parker grabbed his arm, her staring eyes drawing his attention away.

Eliot’s boots, kicked off and laying in the middle of the floor. His jacket, thrown haphazardly on the kitchen counter. Medical supplies ripped apart and strewed across the coffee table next to a half empty bottle of whiskey.

Silently, Hardison set his laptop down and crept towards the back room, Parker floating as still as possible beside him.

“Oh, baby.”

Eliot had curled himself into a ball in the pillow den. The hitter had hardly used the den after insisting that they build it over a year ago. Carefully constructed from parts of an old wet bar and the cleaned out stock of a poor Bed Bath and Beyond they had raided one afternoon. Its sunken floor had been layered with enough feather pillows that it felt more like a cloud then a den. Blankets and sheets were expertly draped to keep every last ounce of body heat trapped inside once they were lowered.

Hardison also knew for a fact that at least one katana and three kitchen knives were safely stored in the dark folds and recesses, along with anything else Eliot needed to keep the inhabitants of the den safe. He and Parker often used the dark comfort of the den for movie night with Eliot none too subtly remaining just outside, rereading the same paragraph of his book until the others had fallen asleep.

But today the hitter had crawled inside and curled himself around one of Hardison’s pillows, dried tears making small tracks against his cheeks and black ears laying flat against his head.

Hardison gently eased himself into the den, giving the hitter a sad little smile before reaching out to touch the loose tape half wrapped around his knuckles.

Coming half awake, Eliot growled at the disturbance and began moving.

Materializing in a flash, Parker wrapped her body around Eliot's back, big spooning him and nuzzling at the back of his neck.

Instantly calming, Eliot took one deep breath of Parker and Hardison’s scent before falling back asleep.

Hardison shook his head and carefully finished bandaging the shifter’s hands before gently brushing the long locks out of his friend’s face. “Must you be so damn stupid?” he murmured, not really expecting a response.

The hacker pulled his pillow away and nestled himself in its place, humming happily as Eliot gave a quiet whine and nestled closer into the column of his throat.

Stifling a giggle, Parker gently blew a tendril of air to knock the last blanket door down and seal them inside.

By morning Eliot had vanished. Leaving his scent, lingering faintly in the warm air, as the only indication that the night before hadn't been just a wonderful dream. Leaving the hacker and thief with no doubt that their hitter was pulling away from them.


End file.
